The Singing Cave
by frodo16424
Summary: Legolas and Estel find a cave - but what is its secret?
1. Exploration

Ch 1 Exploration

Night was sheltering Imladris under its wing with a peaceful calm. It would hours before Anar would be showing her face. For now, Idril showered the land with her silver rays. Elendil shone down on Rivendell.

Both Legolas and Estel were restless, unable to sleep. Finally, the two friends arose from their beds, and met in the hall. Without a word, they turned and went down the steps to the stables. They saddled their horses, then rode out after notifying the guards of their departure.

They rode in companionable silence, enjoying the night and the freedom of being alive. They listened to the serenade of the night. Somewhere, nestlings were settling under the wings of their mother, while vixens taught their kits to hunt. 

There were whispers in the wind, of lives, loves and yes, death. For such was the nature of living things. 

"Mellon nin, let us set up camp here. There is water, wood for a fire, and shelter," said Legolas, quietly.

Estel smiled, and just as quietly agreed. They dismounted, and took the packs from the horses. They then let their mounts graze in the small glade. 

"I do not believe we need to stand watch tonight. Nothing will harm us here. I feel protected, somehow." Legolas turned to Estel as he spoke.

"I have the same feeling. It is as though we are being watched by unseen friends," replied Estel. 

The two then slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, for there was peace.

Idril gave way to Anar. Golden rays penetrated the small glade, and illuminated the two figures as they slept. Immortal and mortal. Friends. Not alike in outward appearances, yet brothers in their hearts and in their minds. 

Legolas awoke, and noticing Estel still asleep, took a small pot and went to the brook for water. Upon returning, he stirred the fire back to life, and set the pot on the fire. As the tea was brewing, Legolas set about making a quick breakfast for the two of them.

Estel awoke as Legolas took the food off the fire.

"Quel amrun, mellon nin, malia ten' vasa?" Legolas asked Estel.

Estel smiled, and replied "Diola lle."

After eating, the two let their horses roam and walked through the woods, talking about everything and nothing.

Suddenly, they noticed a curtain of flowers on the left. They stood there, debating whether or not to see what was behind it. 

They could smell a sweet scent as they drew near. Legolas drew back the curtain, while Estel warily kept watch. 

Behind was a cave. As their eyes adjusted to the interior, they noticed the floor was covered by fine white sand. There were no footsteps, just a smooth sandy covering. 

As they entered, they noticed the walls were of a crystalline structure. 

Legolas re-entered the cave with two lit torches. "Mayhap this will help shed some light," he told Estel. 

They decided to explore the rest of the cave. As they proceeded into the interior, they noticed the same fine white sand on the floor. There must be an opening further back, as they could feel a warm breeze fan their faces. Although neither was completely fond of caves, this one was…different. Their torches cascaded down the walls like liquid rainbows, coalescing in pools of light near the floor. 

Legolas and Estel entered a vast chamber. They stood, awed, as they surveyed the scene. The torches were not needed, as light shone from the walls and ceiling. It was a warm golden light. As they stood there, they could hear the murmur of what appeared to be voices raised in song. 

They searched for the source of the sound, but saw no one. Legolas realized the sound actually came from the walls. He could almost make out words, but when he focused his attention on the song, it diminished. He could only hear it when he did not force himself to hear.

Estel, meantime, was running his hands across the walls, trying to see where the illumination came from. Like Legolas, he noticed he could hear the song only if he did not force himself to hear. 

The two friends stood there, letting the sound wash over them. It was refreshing as a spring shower, and as warm as Anar at noon. Reluctantly, they resumed their exploration. 


	2. Questions

A note of apology to readers: Inadvertently, I left out the translation for chapter 1. So here it is: 

'Quel amrun, mellon nin, malia ten' vasa? - Good morning, my friend, care for some food?

Now, on with the story.

Ch 2 Questions

As the two friends continued their exploration of the cave, they noticed that the fine white sand still covered the floor. 

Legolas asked, "Have you noticed that there are no tracks? I would think animals would have come in for the warmth. I do not understand the reason for this."

Estel shook his head. "I, too, have questions, mellon nin, but no answers." They continued their exploration.

They delighted in the rainbows of lights that played around them. There was no fear, just peace and calm.

Ahead, they could make out a small chamber. As they entered, they saw that the walls were of clear crystal, which refracted the light of their torches into a myriad of colors. The singing became slightly louder. There were no words, just clear tones of pure joy. They paused, smiling at the sound.

Across from them, there appeared to be a doorway into another chamber. They could not see what was inside from their vantage point, so the two walked over to it.

Estel started to go through the doorway, but stopped as his hands encountered a barrier. He pushed on it, but it felt solid. He handed the torch to Legolas and put both hands flat against the barrier. Legolas saw his eyes assume a far away look. Estel closed his eyes and bowed his head. He appeared to be listening to someone, although Legolas heard nothing but the singing. He could, however, see the tears that fell. 

Suddenly, Estel opened his eyes, and turned to Legolas. "Gwador nin, come and listen. I believe that you would hear this as well."

Legolas shrugged, and went and stood next to the edan. He placed his hands in the same place that Estel had done. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. At first, all he could feel was the coolness of the barrier. The song flowed about him. There was a feeling of loving hands being laid on his head in benediction. He heard a whisper - "A'maelamin ion." He caught his breath. It had been so long since he heard those words from his naneth. Tears fell from his eyes. He removed his hands, and turned away. After he had gained control over his emotions, he turned back to Estel.

"Ada should know of this. He will be given the answers. Glorfindel is also to come. That is the message I received." As Estel finished speaking, they noticed the lights were dancing around them, as if in elation. The song swelled in response. Both friends heard a bell-like tone resound throughout the chamber.

"Come, let us ride to Rivendell and deliver our messages." Estel turned to leave.

Legolas spoke to the unseen. "We shall return. Diola lle." They left the chamber together, and returned to the entrance.

Translations:

Gwador nin - My brother

A'maelamin ion - My beloved son.

Diola lle - Thank you


	3. Meetings and Messages

Ch 3 Meetings and messages

Legolas and Estel retraced their way to the entrance. The torches were put out, and set to the side for their return. They knew they would be back.

The glade was as they left it, firewood was still plentiful, and the peaceful feeling was not diminished. The horses had returned and Estel brushed them while Legolas did the cooking.

After they had eaten and cleaned the site, the two friends simply sat, each lost in their thoughts.

Finally, Legolas spoke. "Estel, you spoke of messages. Of what were you speaking? I heard but one - from naneth. It was an endearment that I had not heard for many years."

"I had a message that appeared to be from my father - Arathorn. He told me how much he appreciated Elrond raising me as a son, and that he was very proud. There were also messages for both Elrond and Glorfindel to be delivered. I would have you stand with me as they are delivered. Seas?" Estel looked at Legolas with a smile.

"Certainly, I will stand with you. I feel it is a thing that must be done." As Idril's silvery rays bathed the land, the two beings rested, finally becoming lost in their dreams.

Morning came, with the sweet sounds of birds singing a hymn of praise to Illuvator.

"Must those birds be so noisy?" grumbled Estel as he sat up.

Legolas just laughed and told him "It is time you woke. Do you intend to be back in Rivendell today?" He received a laugh in response to his question.

That evening, they reached the gates of Rivendell. They handed the reins over to the stable hands with a murmured "Diola lle. Please make sure they get some apples." With a nod and a smile, the horses were taken to the stables.

As they entered the hall, Elrond saw them. He greeted them both with an embrace. "As usual, you have arrived just in time to wash and join us for dinner. I really do not understand how you two manage to time it so conveniently," the lord of Imladris said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We will be there shortly," smiled Estel. "Ada, we wish to have a meeting with you and Glorfindel, if possible, tonight."

Elrond looked at Estel with a raised eyebrow. It was unusual for such a request to come from his son. "Very well, ions nin. If it is important, then we will be there. Do you wish for Elladan and Elrohir be there as well?"

"Of course, they would be most welcome to attend," replied Estel.

Legolas spoke. "It is important. There are questions, and perhaps you will have answers."

Later that evening, the four met in Elrond's study. Legolas and Estel sat on the bench in front of the fireplace, while Elrond and Glorfindel each sat in their respective chairs and the twins sat on cushions on the floor. 

Estel and Legolas looked at each other, then Estel motioned for the Prince to begin.

"It all began two nights ago…" Legolas told of being unable to sleep, meeting Estel in the hall, of the ride through the forest, the camp, and the feeling of peace. He recounted finding the cave, and of the song they could faintly hear.

Legolas then turned to Estel. "Mellon nin, it is now your turn."

Estel considered how to get the two elf lords to see the cave as he and Legolas had. He realized he knew the answer. He sat slightly forward, and started to speak in a low voice. Legolas did not realize what Estel was doing at first, then it came to him. 'Very clever, mellon nin,' was his thought as he listened.


	4. Estel's story

Ch 4 Estel's story

"Lo, Lords and Princes. Hear now my words as I tell my tale. A tale you will hear with both ears and heart." Estel spoke the traditional words of a master storyteller. His posture was such that the elves had to look slightly up at him. He had his legs tucked under his robes. His voice was slightly softer and lower than normal. Legolas noticed that, as his friend spoke, the others paid rapt attention. 

Elrond had a slight smile, but the twins gave their full attention to their brother. Glorfindel also sat and listened, paying close attention to Estel's words.

"A living curtain of green and white cascades down the mountainside, hiding a secret from the denizens of the forest. Behind, a doorway to the unknown. Draw the curtain aside. Darkness hides the entrance. Suddenly, light chases the darkness. Torches are lit, spilling their fiery light onto a silver white floor of the finest sand. No tracks mar the floor. Rainbows chase one another across the walls of the clearest crystal. 

"Listen. Hear the faint sound of voices raised in song. 

"Walk through the hall. Notice the warmth, the feeling of peace as you walk.

"Look! An antechamber! The walls blaze with the glory of the light from the torch. The ceiling is a thousand points of light. 

"There! Another chamber. There is a barrier, cool to the touch, but impenetrable. 

"A voice is heard. A feeling of hands being placed in benediction, then the message. Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, Diola lle for bringing my son to Rivendell. To Elrond of Rivendell, my utmost gratitude for giving my son the love of a father and a place of refuge. 

Suddenly, a new presence is noticed. A presence that is forceful, yet gentle and loving. As well as a feeling of great power, and a message for Elrond of Imladris and Glorfindel of Gondolin. It is merely a word, thus: rúdh."

As Estel spoke, he noticed both Elrond and Glorfindel first paled, then reddened. Neither spoke, nor did they look at each other. 

Each of the four sensed there was a story they would probably never hear, but all silently vowed to do their best to try and pry it from the elder elves.

Elrond shook himself slightly, then turned to Estel. "Diola lle, ion nin. You have given me words that I will have to ponder. However, I feel we must investigate the cave further. There are many things beyond our ken yet to be discovered. Glorfindel, would you be willing to come with us?"

Glorfindel said thoughtfully, "Aye, I feel as you do. There is something…otherworldly about all I have heard."

The twins spoke up. "Do not think you are going without an escort," said Elladan. 

Elrohir concurred. "We are going with you."

Elrond smiled, and merely nodded his head.

Rúdh - bald


	5. Musings

Ch 5 Musings

Much of the evening was spent in making arrangements for Elrond and Glorfindel to turn over the running of Imladris to Erestor.

"We will be back within a fortnight," Elrond told his advisor. "I would leave Glorfindel here but for knowing he is to be with us."

"Do not worry, I will run Imladris while you are away. I see no reason to worry," Erestor replied. "When do you depart?" 

Elrond laughed. "Do you wish to know the scheduled time or the actual departure? As you are well aware, there is usually a slight..delay before we actually leave."

The next morning, Elrond was awoken by a sense he was not alone. He sat up to see Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Estel standing by his bed. All four were dressed for traveling. Elrond shook his head. "I am surprised to see all of you dressed and ready. Is it time to leave already?" 

Estel and Legolas started to laugh. "Nay, we have time before we leave. We merely wanted to see what it was like from your point of view," chortled Legolas. "It is you who are usually kept waiting while we are still abed."

Elrond smiled and told them, "Please go and eat breakfast while I bathe and change. I will be down shortly."

Four voices replied "Aye, Ada."

Glorfindel entered as the four friends were leaving. "Is your Ada awake?"

Before they could answer, Elrond called out: "Aye, I am awake. Enter, mellon nin."

"Have you given any consideration to Estel's message for us?" asked Glorfindel. "I do not know anyone else who would be privy to that particular incident."

"I will not come to any conclusion until we have seen it for ourselves. However, my heart will not deny the hope it is, indeed, him. You realize, of course that those four demons will attempt to get us to tell the tale."

Glorfindel shuddered. "I tremble to think of what would happen if they ever found what you did."

"_I_ did!?! If I remember correctly, a certain golden-haired elf was with me," sputtered Elrond.   
"_I_ was only there so you would not be injured should things went awry," sniffed Glorfindel. 

Both elves started to laugh, then sobered. Both knew that this would not be a simple journey to see a cave; rather, it was to be a journey of discovery. Neither knew what the journey would cost them nor how far they would go.

As Glorfindel exited the room, Elrond called out "Please ask the servers to save me some blackberry tarts, if they have not been consumed by my sons."

"Of course, Hir nin," said Glorfindel with a slight smile. "I will see you in the dining hall."


	6. Memories

Ch 6 Memories

Elrond was pleasantly surprised, as everyone was ready to depart on time. He requested that Legolas and Estel lead the way. He and Glorfindel were behind them, with Elladan and Elrohir bringing up the rear.

The morning was warm, but overcast. As they journeyed, Estel spoke of his future, and what he hoped to accomplish, for Elrond had told him of his lineage. 

It was early afternoon as they approached the small glen where Legolas and Estel had stopped previously. The same peace was there, and everyone felt it.

"I sense the peace of the ages here," said Elrond. "It has always been so, with no foul creature disturbing the peace." His eyes were slightly unfocused as he spoke. Glorfindel watched as Elrond walked around the glen.

A fire was lit, dinner was cooked and eaten, and bedrolls were set about. As Idril showed her face, all slept, with no worry as to their safety. 

After breakfast, they broke camp and continued. At noon, they reached the cave. 

The curtain of white flowers and green leaves were just as Estel and Legolas had left them. Neither Elrond nor Glorfindel was able to identify the vine. 

"You may let the horses graze. They will not wander, but will stay near." As Estel spoke, he dismounted. The other five followed.

Torches were lit, and they entered the cave. The fine white sand still covered the floor, with the only footprints being those of Estel and Legolas. 

Elrond stooped to examine it. He did not speak, but let the sand run through his fingers. He stood lost in memory, remembering a beach of fine white sand, watching as ships with sails of white dipped below the horizon.

"Elrond. Elrond! Is something amiss?" came the voice of Glorfindel, filled with worry.

Elrond shook himself mentally and returned to the present. Why was the memory of Elros' sailing so clear? He dusted his hands on his tunic, and started forward. "Nay, mellon nin, only an old memory," he replied.

Elladan turned to Legolas and asked, "Where is the singing you heard? I have heard not a sound yet." 

Suddenly, the chorus of voices began. "It is easier to hear if you do not pay attention," said Legolas.

As they passed through the halls, the singing became clearer. Suddenly Glorfindel stopped, listening to the tune. His eyes filled with tears, which began to fall.

Elrond clasped the shoulder of his seneschal and friend. "What troubles you, mellon nin?" he asked.

Glorfindel swallowed, then spoke. "I recognize the tune. It was one sang to me by my parents whenever I was troubled by dreams. It has never been heard since the destruction of Gondolin. Now, to hear it…" his voice trailed off. 

"Come. Let us explore further. Is the chamber near?" Elrond turned to Estel. 

"Aye, just a few more steps, Ada." With that, they went ahead. 

Elrond and Glorfindel stopped as they entered the first chamber. The twins almost ran into their father, as they were craning their necks trying to see the roof. 

Elrond walked over to the entrance to the second chamber. He could see the barrier. As he extended his hands to touch it, Vilya suddenly glowed with a blue gleam that showered the walls of the chamber with tiny flashes of light. There was a sound as chimes tinkling in the wind, and the barrier dissolved, granting them entrance to what was beyond.


	7. Revealed

Ch 7 Revealed  
  
As the shards of the barrier fell, Elrond was the first to enter the  
chamber. It, too, was lined with crystal. In the center was a pillar  
of light. Slowly, it dimmed, revealing a figure.  
Elrond and Glorfindel stared for a moment, then went to their knees.  
Elrond spoke.  
"Toror' nin, Nikerym nin, Aran nin." His eyes sparkled with unshed  
tears.  
Glorfindel merely bowed his head, trying to hide his emotions.  
"Nae saian luume'. Coramin lindau ele lle, Heruamin." said the  
golden-haired elf.  
The figure strode over to them, and took their hands, helping them  
to their feet.  
"Nae saian luume'," agreed the being.  
The four friends suddenly knew who stood before them. The three  
elves also knelt in homage, while Estel merely bowed his head.  
"Long, indeed, has it been since I have seen my Turnar. You have  
done well with Imladris, ion nin. It has, indeed, become a place of  
refuge."  
The being then went to the four friends. He told the three  
elves, "You need not kneel to me. I bid you welcome, Elladan and  
Elrohir Elrondion. Legolas Thranduilion, of the woodland realm,  
welcome."  
He turned to Estel, nodding his head, as Estel looked him in the  
eye. With a smile, he said "Welcome, Aragorn, son of Arathorn,  
Isildur's heir. You have grown much under the tutelage of Elrond.  
You have a proud legacy, but do not let it rule you. Rather, you  
rule it." Turning to the three younger elves, he continued. "I see  
the love of brothers in your hearts. Though the road be long and  
perilous at times, stay true to each other and right will prevail."  
The four younger members smiled at each other, while silently vowing  
to do so. The being smiled, knowing the love and loyalty the four  
shared.  
The being then returned to Elrond and Glorfindel. "I know you did  
not take the crown, but why?"  
Elrond was silent, gathering his thoughts. He then replied, "There  
was no one reason, but rather several for not taking the crown of  
the king, Heruamin. First, I do not wish the pomp of an official  
court. Secondly, a king is isolated from his people. My people know  
me, and I know them. I am responsible for their well-being, and  
would know first-hand what problems might arise. I would have to  
depend on layers of people otherwise. As it is, I am dependent only  
on myself. I am no better than anyone else. Is that not what you  
taught Elros and me, Gil-galad?"  
"Aye, I stand corrected. You have learned the lesson well,"  
laughed Gil-galad. "Layers of people? That is an apt description.  
I understand, and agree."  
"However, do not think I have forgotten about the time you and  
Glorfindel decided to `help' me with my hair."  
Both Glorfindel and Elrond started to redden as Gil-galad started to  
talk, with their faces and ears becoming even redder by the time he  
was finished. They also noticed the eagerness with which Elladan,  
Elrohir, and Legolas was showing. Estel was able to hide his  
interest, but Elrond could feel it boiling beneath the surface.  
Gil-galad looked at the four friends. "Would you hear a bit of  
history that I am sure was not written?" he asked.  
Estel eagerly said, "Certainly, Heruamin. We all would be happy to  
have a lesson." The other three nodded just as eagerly.  
The two elf lords, however, had a look of panic, which Gil-galad  
pointedly ignored as he started his story.  
  
Translation (Thanks to The Grey Company for their elvish dictionary)  
  
Toror' nin - My brother  
Nikerym nin - My captain  
Aran nin - My King  
Nae saian luume' - It has been too long  
Coramin lindau ele lle - My heart sings to see thee  
Heruamin - My Lord  
Turnar - councilor  



	8. Old Friends

Ch 8

Before Gil-galad could start his tale, Elrond asked "Why did you summon us here? I do not believe it was only to spin tales of our younger selves."

Glorfindel nodded his head. "There must have been a reason, and I would like to know what it is."

Gil-galad nodded slowly, much to the dismay of the four younger beings. "You are correct. I have much to say, and only a limited time." he turned to where Legolas and Estel were standing. "I am sure you will be told the story when all is finished." Turning back to Elrond, he said, "Am I correct in this, Hir Elrond?"

Elrond nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Very well, I hear and obey."

"Diola lle, Elrond. Now, I will get down to the reason for the summons. We are not in the world as you would know it. We are outside of time and space." 

All listened attentively. Estel and Legolas stood with Elladan and Elrohir, while Elrond and Glorfindel stood behind, guarding them. 

Gil-galad continued to speak. "I have need of your swords and your strength. I hope you will stand with me, but I can not, and will not, order you to do so. You may leave, if it is your wish, and I will not think less of any of you. Will you say me Aye?" He stood, waiting for a response, hope in his eyes.

Six voices replied in unison "Aye." Elrond and Glorfindel went to stand with the four friends.


	9. Evil

I only hope you will forgive me for not posting this earlier. I certainly did not realize how long it has been since I posted the last chapter. I hope to post more soon. Thank you for your patience. 

Ch 9 Evil

All gathered around as Gil-galad started his tale. "The evil of Sauron has come even unto the Halls of Mandos. There have been instances of some souls abiding there have been corrupted. Battles have been fought, and souls expelled because of this evil. 

"The Nazgûl are here, bound for a time, to this cave.

"There are nine of us, against the nine wraiths. This will not be the final battle, but will, I trust, give you time to ready yourselves when the final battle will come.

"Therefore, I ask each of you - are you prepared to fight by my side? Do you do this of your own free will? For that is the each of you must answer in your heart before pledging yourselves."

There was no hesitation as each affirmed the decision to assist the King. 

Estel spoke as he looked Gil-galad in the eye. "I would lay down my life for my brothers as well as Legolas, Elrond, Glorfindel, or Arathorn. I will not falter."

Gil-galad asked , "And what of you, Legolas? Would you also lay down your life for Estel? He is not a brother."

Legolas answered, "Aye. He is also my brother, not by blood, but by the bond of friendship. We will fight together, or we will perish together."

Elladan and Elrohir agreed. Elrond and Arathorn smiled at each other.

Elrond stated, "I would do the same for Glorfindel, as he would do for me. We share a bond that will never be broken. Many times has Glorfindel of Gondolin come to my rescue."

Elros smiled at his twin. "As ever, gwador." He then turned to Glorfindel saying, "I am happy gwador nin has had you backing him. Without you being there for him, it would have been difficult for him. Diola lle."

Glorfindel said nothing, only bowed to Elros and Elrond, hiding the tears that sprang to his eyes. 

Gil-galad nodded. They were ready. 

Suddenly, there was a feeling of terrible evil within the confines of the chamber. As the nine arrayed themselves in a circle, facing outward, an ear-splitting screech was heard.

A sickly green light appeared, then formed into nine ghastly beings. They might have been human once, though it was difficult to tell. They swept around the chamber, then settled to the floor. Each was terrible to look at, with their emaciated forms, and orbs of red light where their eyes should be. Each was armed with a sword, as well as knives. Their clothing were but rags, slowly drifting as they moved.

Swords were drawn from scabbards, their whispers amplified by the walls of the cave. The nine companions waited for the first move to be made. 

A sword was swiftly raised, and the first blow landed. Thus the battle began.


	10. Battle

Ch 10 Battle

The battle was joined. The wraiths were the first to strike, but the nine were ready. They stayed in a circle, facing outwards. The wraiths shrieked as they found they were not able to separate them.

The ringing of swords was sharp in the chamber, as each elf and human battled for their lives. Estel saw Elrond battling two of the wraiths. Suddenly, the elf lord felt a searing pain as a wraith managed to slash his arm. Before he could react, Estel brought his sword up and stabbed the creature. Elrond nodded his thanks to his foster son, who gave a nod in return. Both went back to fighting. The creature that was stabbed again entered the fray. 

The twins, along with Legolas, were having a difficult time trying to avoid the sword thrusts of their enemies. Each had numerous cuts, but none were life threatening. 

Gil-galad and Glorfindel, along with Elros, were fighting with knives as well as swords. They, too, had numerous cuts. 

Arathorn suddenly found himself being pressed back towards the wall of the chamber. He could feel the sword at his throat, but was unable to reach for his knife. Suddenly, the creature shrieked as a knife came flying and entered the creature's back. As Arathorn caught his breath, he saw that the knife belonged to Legolas. 

As the battle progressed, the floor became slippery with the blood being spilled upon it. As Arathorn turned to meet an attack, he slipped and fell. The wraith was upon him, and Arathorn was badly wounded. Estel saw the wraith raise the sword to finish his human father. He threw his knife and managed to deflect the sword stroke. The sword still managed to wound Arathorn, but not fatally. Arathorn was in pain, but he managed to tell Aragorn, "Do not mind me. I will be fine. Just watch yourself." He received a nod from his son.

Elrond and Glorfindel both had numerous cuts on their arms and Elrond had a gash on his left shoulder, as well as the slash on his arm. 

Suddenly, Elladan saw Elros go down under the sword of a wraith. He managed to leap over Arathorn and stop the wraith from killing Elros. The wraith then disappeared, leaving eight.

Another wraith was stabbed by Legolas' knife, and was no longer a threat. With Arathorn and Elros unable to fight, it was seven against seven. 

Estel was getting tired, and was starting to make errors that could cost him his life. It appeared he was the focus of the attack, with four of the wraiths coming towards him. He noticed that Gil-galad, Legolas and Elrohir were attempting to get the wraiths to attack them, without success.

Glorfindel managed to rid himself of the wraith that was attacking him, but was in no shape to do much more than to slide down the wall to sit on the floor. 

Both Elladan and Elrohir managed to rid themselves of the wraiths pressing them. Their wounds had weakened the twins enough so that they were of no assistance to their human brother.

"Legolas! Beware!" cried Estel as he saw the Mirkwood prince go down with a blow to his head.

Estel was alone, with the four wraiths surrounding him. He grasped his sword, determined that if he were to fall, he would take as many wraiths with him as he possibly could. 

As he raised his sword, he called out, "Gilthoniel A Elbereth!"


	11. Dance of Death

Ch 11 Dance of death

The four remaining wraiths converged on Aragorn. He fought them, knowing only he stood between them and his friends and family. He was determined not to fail.

He concentrated on the wraiths, watching as they slowly came towards him. He noticed one was slightly ahead. He remembered Glorfindel telling him, "Force your enemy to come to you. In doing so, you have the advantage of meeting him on _your_ terms. He will then be forced to react to what you are doing. In the dance of death, you must lead, not follow."

He was calm, waiting for the moment to start his dance of death. The wraith was now in front, and Aragorn went on the offensive. He brought his sword up, saluting his enemy, then thrust with lightning reflexes. The wraith was unable to move quickly enough, and received a sword thrust in the chest. He then disappeared, leaving three against one. 

The three were pressing forward, forcing Aragorn to defend himself. The floor was slick with blood, and he felt himself slide. He managed to right himself, but not before receiving a blow from a sword. The blow landed on his wrist. He came close to losing his sword, but managed, barely, to hang onto it. 

Slowly Aragorn felt his strength being drained. He had been fighting for what seemed like hours.

"Do you yield, _human?_" rasped a voice, as though the wraith found the word foul on his tongue.

"I yield to no one, neither to you nor to your master," responded Aragorn.

"It will be the death of you," growled the second wraith.

"Then let it be so. I am not afraid to face my death, if you go with me," said the future king of Gondor.

Just then, the third wraith, which had managed to get behind Aragorn, brought his sword towards Aragorn's unprotected back. As Aragorn felt a whisper of air and spun around, he saw Gil-galad throw a knife. He saw the wraith evaporate in a puff of smoke, then redirected his gaze to the two remaining beings. 

Aragorn knew he must use caution and not become overconfident for that would be his downfall. 

The wraiths started to press forward, trying to force Aragorn go on the defensive. Suddenly, one wraith darted forward, only to be met by a sword thrust, which caught it in the chest. He, too, disappeared.

It was now one-on-one. The two remaining combatants knew only one would survive. Both were determined it would be them.

Elrond watched with pride as his foster son fought. He fought the encroaching darkness. "Do not worry. Aragorn has been trained by the best. He will be victorious." Elrond then noticed Arathorn had made his way, slowly and painfully, to the elven lord's side. "You have trained him well, my friend." Elrond smiled at the human, and turned back to the battle.

Aragorn was slowly being forced to retreat. As he stepped to the side to avoid a sword thrust, his foot slipped on the wet floor and he went to his knees. He saw the sword descending, and managed to lift his own sword to partially block it. Instead of entering his chest, it skidded along the ribcage, bringing with it fire and pain. 

Aragorn lunged with his sword, catching the wraith in the chest. There was an ear-splitting shriek as the wraith disappeared.

As Aragorn fell forward into darkness, he heard Elrond and Arathorn call his name. He tried to answer, but the blackness claimed him.


	12. Departures

Ch 12 Departure

Elrond made his way to his foster son, cradling Aragorn's head in his lap. "Estel, ion nin. Tolo dan nan galad." There was no movement from Aragorn. Gil-galad slowly crawled to Elrond's side. He laid a comforting hand on the elf-lord's shoulder. "He is as stubborn as a certain King's Herald I used to know," smiled the King.

Elrond gave a slight smile, then let his tears fall. He did not care who saw that he grieved for Estel. Elladan and Elrohir also were grieving, as was Legolas, silver tears falling from their eyes.

All who were in that chamber knew Aragorn had sacrificed himself so they might live. There were no words to say, just sadness, and darkness as if Anar had stopped shining. 

Suddenly, a great light filled the chamber. There was a being in the light, fair of face, dressed in a flowing gown. 

Glorfindel looked at her in awe. "Estë," he breathed.

"Yes, Gondolinion. I have come to aid the one who aided in ridding Mandros' Halls of evil."

Estë turned to Elrond, saying "You have done well, mellon nin. Between us, we will recall the spirit of the Dunedain, and your heart will be mended."

She walked over, and laid her hands atop Elrond's. Together they called to Aragorn, "Tolo dan nan galad."

Slowly, Aragorn opened his eyes, fighting the pain and the darkness, which tried to hold him. He looked into Elrond's eyes, seeing the tears falling. "Ada, do not weep. I am here. I heard you calling, and I came back." He caught his breath as pain assailed him.

"Be at ease, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Your pain will lessen shortly. Look at me, Taur'ohtar."

As Estë spoke, she laid her hands on Aragorn's forehead, slipping into a healing trance. Elrond watched the pain lines disappear from the young human's face. "It is done," she murmured. 

Elrond bowed his head, then looked at the luminous being. "Diola lle for giving my son back to us."

She smiled and said, "No thanks are needed, Hir Nin. We owe Isildur's heir much more than ever can be repaid. Namaarie, take care of your Estel. He is well-named." With that, the light faded, and the being was gone. 

Elros spoke first. "Muindor nin, it must be farewell again. Fear not, for we shall meet again. Remember me always." 

Next to speak was Arathorn. "I thank you, sons of Elrond. I have seen the love you have given my son. Lord Elrond, I will never be able to express my gratitude for taking in my wife and my son. Farewell for a while, Aragorn. We, too, will meet again."

Last came Gil-galad. He gave Elrond a hug and said, "You have surpassed everything I had hoped you would do and be. Glorfindel, take care of Elrond. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, it has been an honor to fight by your side. Aragorn, you have brought great honor to your fathers, both of them. It is only "Namaarie" for now. We will meet again, but not for a time. Let your hearts be free of sadness, for we will be watching over you." Gil-galad saluted the living beings, then disappeared.

Legolas assisted Aragorn to rise, being careful so as to not cause any more pain. Aragorn's face was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes, betraying his exhaustion.

"We must get Estel back home. There, he can rest and recuperate," stated Elrond. He knew everyone was exhausted, wearied, wounded. The elven lord hoped to at least reach their camp, and perhaps get some rest. 

In his mind, he heard the voice of his king - "Remember to tell the young ones the story of rúdh." Silently, he replied, "Aye, my lord, I will." He heard the soft sounds of laughter and then all was quiet.

Translations:

Tolo dan nan galad: Come back to the light

Taur'ohtar - Ranger

Hir Nin - My Lord


	13. Aftermath

Ch 13 Aftermath

As the six were exiting the cave, they could hear a deep rumbling sound. There was a sharp **CRACK**, and a plume of dust was rolling down the hall. 

Legolas had Aragorn, holding him by the waist, and assisting him to walk. Aragorn was trying to walk, but with little success. The strain of the fighting and his wound had taken their toll.

Finally, all were clear of the cave. As they looked back, the ground trembled, and the rocks tumbled down the mountainside, burying forever the entrance. Even the vines were gone, crushed beneath the rubble.

The horses came at their masters' bidding. Legolas took Aragorn with him on his steed.

"Lean against me, mellon nin. Rest, we will be at camp before you know it," whispered Legolas into Aragorn's ear. The young man too exhausted and in pain to speak, merely nodded.

At last, they reached their camp in the hidden glen. Elladan helped Aragorn to dismount, then tenderly laid him on the bedroll Glorfindel had put down.

Elrohir, in the meantime, had gotten a small pot of water and was heating it over the fire. Elrond then retrieved some athelas leaves, crushed them, and added them to the water.

The sweet smell drifted through the glen, soothing pain and easing their weariness. 

Supper was hurriedly prepared and eaten. Soon, all were ready for sleep. 

Elrond looked at the younger elves and his foster son with compassion and love. "You have acquitted yourselves very well ions nin. I have not fought alongside such admirable and unselfish warriors as I have this day. You have made me glad to have you as my sons, all of you. Glorfindel, mellon nin, it was as of old to draw swords with you again. Diola lle. Now, rest. We will be staying for a few days, until Estel has healed enough to ride. As we will be here for a while, there is one promise I must keep, and that is to tell you the story behind rúdh."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at Elrond's words, but said nothing to gainsay him. He sighed; knowing the twins especially would be teasing him about it after hearing it. 

"I will take the first watch, then Elrond, then Legolas, if that is satisfactory," said Glorfindel.

"I do not get to stand watch?" complained Estel. "I am fine."

"**NO!**" came back from five voices. Estel just smiled, and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep quickly. 

Elrond looked down at the future king of Gondor with a sad smile. He knew there would be dark days ahead. He thought back to the fighting in the cave, seeing again the wounds of friends and sons, and hearing the screams of the wraiths. He bowed his head, grateful that his sons, and friends, were still with him.

The Lord of Imladris smiled, knowing he would stand watch all night, leaving the others to rest. He watched as Isil climbed the sky, and Eärendil sailed through the firmament, savoring the feeling of peace.

He also knew the four friends would be demanding the story of rúdh when they awoke.

Translation:

Diola lle: Thank you 


	14. Rúdh

Here is the story behind 'Rúdh' that several reviewers had pleaded for. Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing it. 

Ch 14 Rúdh

As Anar showed her face above the treetops, Elrond had breakfast ready. He woke everyone.   
Glorfindel scowled at the Lord of Imladris. "Why did you not wake us for our turn on watch," he growled. Elrond merely gave him a look, then spoke. "You all needed your rest. I was the least wounded. Therefore, I let you rest."

Estel woke and Elrond went over to him, kneeling and checking his wounds. He could see his foster son was in pain, and he added athelas to the small pot of boiling water. The scent was a cleansing one, lifting the spirits of all. 

Estel smiled at Elrond, and was able to sit with help from Legolas. "I'm feeling better, Ada," said Estel after eating.

"Now, will you tell us the story behind rúdh?" asked Elladan and Elrohir. Both Legolas and Estel looked up expectantly at Elrond.

Glorfindel and Elrond both sighed theatrically, making the four younger members laugh. "Very well, ions nin."

"It was really the fault of Gil-galad," Elrond started the tale. He grabbed the back of Glorfindel's tunic as the golden-haired elf tried to leave. "Oh, no. If I must tell the tale, you also must stay."

Glorfindel grumbled good-naturedly, then sat back down. 

"I had only begun my training as a healer, learning of plants and herbs. It was a time of comparative peace, and the High King had decided there should be a feast…"

******************************************************************************

"Elrond! Where are you?" Gil-galad walked around a group of elves as they readied beams for placement. The building and settling of Imladris was on schedule.

The High King finally found his herald as he was poring over plans for living quarters. "Peredhil, did you not hear my call?" asked Gil-galad.

"Aye, I thought I heard a noise," Elrond said as he bowed and smiled. "How may I be of service, My Lord?"

"I wish to show my gratitude for the hard work everyone has put in. I have sent Glorfindel out with a hunting party. When they return, we will have a feast. It will be not be a feast such as we have known before, but will, I trust, show my appreciation. I realize it will not be easy to at such short notice."

"It will be my pleasure to assist in any way possible. I will have everything ready for this evening, if that is your wish," replied Elrond.

"I do have one request. I need some soap so I can wash this dirt and dust out of my hair. It would feel so much better," pleaded the High King. "It does not need a scent; just so it will clean."

"Aye, I believe I can make some for you, My Lord." Elrond mentally catalogued the herbs he had, and decided to make a light floral scent for the king. "I will make it immediately. I will have it ready for you shortly. I had already started a batch earlier. I will have it ready by later afternoon, if you wish."

"I would be most grateful. Diola lle, Elrond. Please set it in my tent when it is ready." 

"Lle creoso, Your Majesty. It will be waiting for you." Elrond bowed again and laughed as Gil-galad cuffed him alongside the head as the king growled, "Quit bowing!"


	15. The story continues

Thanks to everyone for being so understanding and thanks for the reviews

Ch 15 The story continues

As Elrond spoke, Glorfindel inched his way to the end of the log. Without even turning his head, Elrond said, "You are not leaving us, are you?" 

Glorfindel stared at his friend. How did he know? 

Elladan laughed at the look on his friend's face. "Mellon nin, he has raised three sons. He has eyes in the back of his head, I believe."

The four, lying on boughs of fragrant pine, laughed at the comment.

"Please continue your story, Ada," pleaded Estel.

"Very well, as long as Glorfindel stays put." Glorfindel let out a long-suffering sigh.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Elrond was working the scent into the soap, he saw Glorfindel coming towards him. He hailed the blond elf. "How was the hunting, mellon nin?"

"We were able to bring down enough deer for the feast. We will not go hungry." Glorfindel laughed as he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Gil-galad needs some soap, so I am making him some. Were you able to find the herbs I needed?"

"Aye, although I do not see what you need with an herb that removes hair. That one escapes me," said Glorfindel.

"It is used for head injuries. It is better than trying to shave around the wound. Just make a salve, gently rub it around the wound, and the hair is removed without pain." Elrond started to lecture, but suddenly stopped when he realized whom he was speaking.

Glorfindel, however, merely laughed at his friend. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion from the center of the building. Elrond could see Gil-galad waving frantically at him. He and Glorfindel grabbed herbs and bandages and went to see how they could be of service.

As they approached, they saw that one of the beams had split and fallen onto one of the workers below, striking his head. There was quite a bit of blood, which was to be expected from a head wound.

Elrond checked the elf's eyes; glad to see both pupils were reacting equally. He sighed with relief. There was no concussion, but there was a nasty gash to be cleaned and stitched.

"Glorfindel, I'll need some of that salve I just made. Would you please hand it to me?" Elrond received the requested salve from his friend.

Glorfindel watched with curiosity as the salve was applied. He noticed it was only put around the wound. He then could see that where it was applied, the hair was swiftly and painlessly removed as Elrond washed it with a clean cloth.

"Will it grow back, Hir nin?" asked the elf, hesitantly.

"Aye, very quickly." Elrond was gathering the supplies as he spoke. Glorfindel took the pouches of herbs as they made their way back to the tent.

Gil-galad met them at the tent. "Is my soap ready yet? I realize you were busy, but I thought perhaps I would save you an unnecessary trip," he said.

"It will be ready very shortly. I have only one ingredient to add, and I am finished. Would you care to wait?" asked Elrond.

Gil-galad laughed and said "Nay, I will wait until you bring it."

Elrond bowed with a smile as the High King left. 

Glorfindel helped as the herbs were restored to their respective pouches. Neither noticed that the herb that Elrond had used earlier was stuck between two other herbs. 


	16. Oh, Oh!

Ch 16 Oh, oh!

As Glorfindel and Elrond started to exit the tent, Elrond's eyes fell on the soap he was making for Gil-galad. He realized he would still have time to add a light scent. Without really looking, his hands found the pouch with the herbs he needed.

Swiftly, he crumbled the leaves, and let it set for a time. After it had cooled, he worked the scent into the bar. Finished! 

Grabbing the soap, he headed for the tent of the High King. "Your Majesty, your soap is ready. I added just a light scent. I hope it meets with your approval."

"Hannon le, mellon nin. I hope you and Glorfindel will also attend?" Gil-galad stared at Elrond as he spoke, for he knew neither Glorfindel nor Elrond would attend, else. It was time for those two to lay seriousness aside for one night.

Elrond sighed heavily, as if it were a great burden to be borne, instead of the feast it would be. All he got for his actions was a laugh from the king.

"Aye, we will attend. I promise!" replied the King's Herald with a smile.

As he entered his tent, Glorfindel was clearing the last of the herbs. Suddenly, their eyes locked as they noticed that the herb for removing hair was mixed with the remnants of the herbs Elrond was mixing into the soap. They whirled and ran out of the tent towards the baths. As they approached, they heard the splashing of water, and saw the king's squire enter the tent with towels and the king's robes.

"Oh, no! We're too late!" As they neared the tent, the king saw them as he left the baths and said, "Elrond, the soap was exactly as I requested. I will see you two shortly. There is fresh water so you may bathe. Enjoy!" With that, Gil-galad turned and entered his tent to dress. 

Glorfindel and Elrond stared at each other. Elrond whispered, "Mayhap the herb did not get into the soap. Or there might not be enough to do harm." 

Glorfindel replied, "I hope you are right, mellon nin. I have become accustomed to living again!"

The feast went on for most of the night. Gil-galad caught Elrond and Glorfindel staring at him several times throughout the evening. Finally, he confronted them. "Why are you staring at me? Did I suddenly sprout wings, or horns?"

Both elves started to panic. "Er..Uh…," stuttered Elrond. Glorfindel fared no better. 

Finally, Elrond blurted, "The soap I made..an herb for removing hair was accidentally mixed in."

Gil-galad stared at the two elves. "Are you saying my hair will fall out?"

Elrond nodded, while Glorfindel winced at the High King's icy tone.


	17. Endings

Ch 17 Endings

Elrond was the first to find his voice. "I am afraid so, My Lord." He was unable to look at his king. 

Glorfindel spoke. "It was my fault as well, My Lord." He sighed, then said, "I should have been more alert."

Gil-galad glared at the two elves standing before him. 

"Amin hiraetha", whispered Elrond. He could feel his knees start to give. Both Gil-galad and Glorfindel grabbed his arms and sat him down, where he bowed his head.

Gil-galad waited until a little color had come back. He then spoke. "Peredhil, look at me. Amin sinta. I am not angry. I do not want to lose my hair, but it will grow back. I am more concerned about you. Have you not been taking care of yourself? You may be immortal, but you still must rest, and eat. We - _I - _need you healthy, mellon nin. You are of no use to anyone when you work yourself into exhaustion." 

Elrond knew Gil-galad was right. He _had_ been working until exhaustion forced him to seek rest. He nodded, then said "You are right, as usual, My King."

Gil-galad smiled, and said, "I know. That's why I am king." His laughter rang out over the camp. Both Elrond and Glorfindel smiled.

"Nay, I am only teasing. However, I do have two questions. First, how much hair will I lose, and, two, will it grow back?"

Elrond thought for a moment, then said, "Mayhap only half of your hair will be lost. It will grow back even thicker than what it is now."

Gil-galad grew thoughtful. He then said, "I would look rather silly with only half my hair. Therefore, make more of the salve. I will use it tomorrow, BUT, only if you are certain my hair will grow back."

Elrond nodded, and replied, "Aye, your hair will grow back. You will notice that within a few days, it will have already started to grow."

"Very well, it will be done. I would hold you to one promise. If ever you receive the message "rúdh", it will mean I need your assistance."

Both Elrond and Gil-galad gladly sealed the promise. 

Gil-galad clapped the two elves on the shoulders. "Very well, let us attend the feast."

**********************************************************************

"And that, ions nin, is the tale of rúdh." The four friends were smiling as Elrond finished his tale. 

Legolas laughingly asked, "Did you ever make any more soap?"

Glorfindel almost fell off the log as he laughed. "Nay, but I did, and never again in the same place where herbs were kept. The first few times, I had to use it then show the king I still had my hair!"

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas rolled around laughing. 

Estel also laughed, then said, "Please, do not make me laugh any more. It hurts!"

Elrond made tea for everyone. As they rested, he spoke. "We shall leave for Rivendell in the morning. I will be glad to be home!"

All agreed, and settled down for the evening. As they slept, Elrond watched each of them, thanking Illuvator for bringing them through the battle alive. Finally, he too walked in elven dreams.

Translations:

Amin hiraetha: I am sorry.

Amin sinta: I know.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this story. 


End file.
